Wireless telecommunication technologies have a rapid, spectacular development in recent several decades, resulting in a great impact to the modern society. One example of a variety of available electronic telecommunication devices is a mobile phone. Features of a mobile phone are advanced gradually and a wide variety of mobile phones are commercially available in a faster pace. Market growth is also significant. And in turn, it makes mobile telephony industry advance greatly. Human life and working modes are thus brought into a revolutionary change. It is estimated that there are more than 1 billion mobile phone subscribers in the world. Modern mobile phones have functions other than only the standard voice function of a telephone. In fact, latest mobile phones can support many additional services such as text messaging, Internet accessing, etc. This is because the mobile phone market is very competitive and the world's largest mobile phone companies want to own a larger share of the global market. It is clear from above and in view of the trend that only those mobile phone companies are capable of providing powerful functions and friendly services can survive in the competitive market.
More additional services are available as mobile phones gradually become a ubiquitous tool in our daily life. Designs of a mobile phone are also diversified for the purposes of satisfying the needs of telecommunications and increasing competitiveness of the mobile phone company in the market. In brief, the traditional function oriented design has gradually changed into a design focusing on novelty and being visually aesthetic so as to gain popularity among vast consumers.
A conventional mobile phone is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a first half body 10 and a second half body 11. On a surface of the first half body 10 there are an upper display 12 and a lower alphanumeric keypad 13 both being typical components of a mobile phone. In use, a person may press keys of the keypad 13 to make a call or perform other operations. The person may also view messages shown on the display 12. Such mobile phones are ordinary types.
Another conventional mobile phone as an improvement of the mobile phone of FIG. 1 for preventing keys of the keypad 13 from being depressed inadvertently is shown in FIG. 2. The mobile phone comprises a body 21 and a cover 20 having one end hinge connected to a top end of the body 21 such that the other end of the cover 20 is adapted to engage with a bottom end of the body 21 by pivoting about the hinge toward the body 21. As a result, an inner surface of the cover 20 is closed onto a front surface of the body 21. That is, a display 22 on the inner surface of the cover 20 is engaged with a keypad 23 on the front surface of the body 21. The mobile phone is thus in an inoperative position. To the contrary, the other end of the cover 20 is adapted to pull away from the bottom end of the body 21 by pivoting about the hinge away from the body 21. As such, both the keypad 23 and the display 22 are seen and the mobile phone is thus in an operative position.
A further conventional mobile phone is shown in FIG. 3 as a design variation of the mobile phone shown in FIG. 2. The mobile phone comprises a body 31 and a cover 30 slidably provided on the body 31. The cover 30 comprises a display 32 provided on its front surface. The body 31 comprises an alphanumeric keypad 33 provided on a lower portion of a front surface thereof. The mobile phone is in an inoperative position (i.e., incapable of making a call or performing other operations) when the cover 30 slides down to conceal the keypad 33. To the contrary, the mobile phone is in an operative position (i.e., capable of making a call or performing other operations) when the cover 30 slides up to expose the keypad 33.
Above three types of mobile phone are most often available in the market. Designs of modern mobile phones are substantially minor improvements or modifications of the above mobile phones. That is, designs of modern mobile phones are limited to the above three types. No breakthroughs have been made so far as the present inventor is aware. Thus, it is desirable among manufacturers of the art and consumers to provide a novel mobile phone having a construction completely different from the above three types in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art.